1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, a charge control program and a charge control method, and more particularly, to a communication terminal which is operated by a secondary battery, a charge control program and a charge control method of the communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2005-333794 A describes an example of a communication terminal which is operated by a secondary battery. In this communication terminal, when a wireless unit becomes at a communication state during charge of a battery pack, a mobile communication terminal makes a current value of a charging current smaller, compared to a case where the wireless unit is not at the communication state. At this time, when a temperature is below a threshold, the mobile communication terminal does not change the current value of the charging current even when the communication state is made during the charge.